The Hunger Deens a Bajan Canadian FanFiction
by SweetiepieCMW
Summary: 12 servers, 24 people are chosen to compete in the biggest hunger games in history. Bajan Canadian, CoolClara777, JeromeASF, and more are fighting to the death. Wish them luck and enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey WHATS UP EVERYONE! Welcome to the first annual Hunger Deens. Your probably wondering why I call it the Hunger Deens. Well if you're a fan of Bajan Canadian then boom that's all you need to know. HUH I DON"T OWN BAJAN HE CAN'T BE OWNED. Anyway INJOY.**

I live alone in my small wooden house on .com. My house is located on the creative server. Sense I couldn't build on the survival server but it was a nice house. I spend most of my time on the mini-games such as The Hunger Games and Sky Wars. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes. Someone was at my door. I swiveled around to get up and opened the door. The bright morning light hurt my eyes.

"Hey Drew." I said.

"Hi do you have any plans for today?"

"No not really. I was just gonna check out some of new mini-games."

"Hey wanna play some HG sometime today." He asked grinning. I felt a smile come across my face.

"Oh me gawd yesh. I'll go get ready you meet me at spawn." I said really excited. He nodded and I closed the door. I ran to my black clothes lying on my presureplated table. I slipped on my black hoodie and my black jeans. My hoodies strings where outlined with blue and the stitching as well. It looked good with my blue hair. I took a look in the water outside. My face looks good, my outfit looks good. The button to go to spawn set right outside of my plot so I pushed it. Drew was waiting for me I was excited.

In the arena Drew was right next to me. The clock slowly counted down from 60 seconds.

"CoolClara777 are you sure you can handle this?" Drew smiled.

"Yeah I can handle this." I smirked. 10 seconds to go. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. I bolted to center and opened a chest and got my lootsy doodles. 5 cannons went off. 19 tribute's left. I continued running stopping for chest in my way. A cave was near, I knew this map well. Setting down my inventory I took a look inside. I got food loots, iron boobs, gocci boots, a languorous helmet, and my favorite weapon a pickaxe. This looks good. Drew came through the opening of the cave. He was breathing hard and had arrows in his arms. My eye's widened.

"Dood what happened?"

"There's a guy with a bow and arrows I was able to lose him."

"But your hurt." I jester at the arrows.

"It's not too bad. They'll come out themselves."

"What kind of weapons do you have?"

"I haz a sword of iron and some leather armor pieces, you?"

"What you see on me, some food's, and I haz my pick." I smiled.

"Well there are like uh 12 tributes left I think."

"Yeah I heard the cannons."

"Well we can't just sit here all day. We gotta head back to spawn and take out our friendly campers." he said with a little sarcasm. I nodded and picked up my inventory.

**UHHHHHH DANG I HAVE A LOT TO DO! I know Mitch wasn't in this one but he will be in the other chapters I promise. The hunger deens will come relax. Anyway I like to answer questions on here so send them to you fav characters in this series and booommm they answer them. **

**Clara: I really want to too.**

**Drew: Same. Hey Clara?**

**Clara: WHAT!? **

**Drew: Will you help me win the Hunger Deens?**

**Clara: Depends now give me back my pick axe.**

**Sweetiepie: Ladies ladies you're both pretty now shut up and let me end it.**

**Clara: Fine.**

**Sweetiepie: Anyway hope you guys enjoyed and leave a review and follow the story. Review you questions and dares for the characters. BYEEEEEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeyyy dudes heres another chapter for you guys! I haz noooo people asking questions so I'm pretty sad. Mitch shall be in this chapter I PROMIS it's gonna be long though. And as always ENJOY and btw I don't own benja. SO STOP SAYING I DO.**

_ Chop chop chu chop _I thought in my head as I chopped a person up with the pick ax. We have been scouting for about 10 minutes and we chopped up 7 people. I guess we only have five left. I don't know. The thing I hate about this server is there's no death match. You always have to spend hours looking for the last people. Plus the map creators like to set traps for noobs and they like to wait in tell you find them and do away with them. It gets annoying from time to time but you get use to it.

A cannon fired. It wasn't Drew so whoever it was had a fight with a person. Well another one down time to take on the last person before we fight ourselves. Once there is 3 people left lightning strikes at the position of the remaining people. Which helps a lot but it gets annoying when you can't see it in time.

It took us some time to find him and chop him up.

"CHOP! BOOM! That is how we roll. But uh I hate what comes next." I heard him say. I frowned.

"Yeah I don't like it either."

"So how you wanna do this?"

"Fight to the death or I could kill you I'm not backing away from this." I said with a side grin.

"Ok then on my count" he started to count down, "10, 9, 8," I took a deep breath,"7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2," he paused for a second,"1." He said it silently. I ran at him getting as many chops in as possible. I turned behind him and before he knew it a cannon shot off. His stuff was on the ground. _Well that's another HG won,_ I thought. But you know how you're supposed to leave the HG when you win? That didn't happen. Instead I was teleported into another arena. My heart pounded. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON. The benja was next to me. At this point I was to confused to care it looked like he was as well. A message showed up in the chat.

TheUnknown: You're all probably wondering why you're in this game.

Me: WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?

BajanCanadian: Yeah what she said I don't know myself.

TheUnknown: You can't leave from this game. And if you lose you lose forever. You can't return to you server. For all servers in that matter.

JeromeASF: Mitch why aren't you in the call.

BajanCanadian: I don't know biggums you disconnected for some reason.

TheUnknown: I disconnected all of your calls. You'll be put into teams of 3. The calls will begin now.

Mitch, Jerome, and I all of a sudden came into a call together. I wasn't fangirling which I should be they are like my fav youtubers.

"Mitch what the hell is happening?" I asked.

"I don't know random person but the clock is counting down."

"Mitch, what's the plan?" Jerome asked.

"To stay alive." Mitch said. 10 seconds later I ran for the middle.

**AHHHHH SEE I TOLD YOU. Hahahah im so devious.**

**Mitch: I honestly have no idea what is gonna happen.**

**Clara: I'm worried about Drew where did he go?**

**Jerome: He guys… What's this random table doing here?**

**Mitch: I don't know.**

**Jerome: Well I guess if it doesn't belong to anyone ima COP IT UP *Swings ax chopping up table***

**Clara: AAAA CAREFUL * piece of table hits Clara in the head* *Falls into Mitch's arms.***

**Mitch: You ok?**

**Clara: Yeah I'm fine.**

**Mitch: Good. JEROME YOU ANTI GET OVER HERE. *sets Clara down gently* close your eyes I'll take care of the bacca.**

**Sweetiepie: GET YOURSELVES UNDER CONTROL I HAVE TO END THE CHAPTER. Anyway as always I hope you guys enjoyed. Follow and become a person today. And I'll see you next chapter or whatever I make. Stay lovely my people**

**BYEEEEEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYYY How is it going we have 1 review! YAYYYY IM HAPPY And it is from my fav author on here. Her name is Ilikepie1079 so check our her story TO BUDDER for me that be great. Also don't forget to PM me questions for the characters in this series. They would like to answer them for you. :3 ok enough of my blabbering. ENJOY!**

I fiscally opened a chest in middle. I got a diamond, some food loots, and a budder boob piece.

"Hey what you get?" Mitch asked.

"I got a Fredrick Mitch." Jerome answered running off in the distance.

"I got myself a diamond and food loots." I announced.

"Alright everybody follow Mitch!" Jerome yelled in panic. I saw a dude slap his booty. He was going all out on Jerome, "Mitch help me he's slapping me!" Jerome yelled. Mitch turned around, he had a stone sword and got between Jerome and the dude. I watched him chop the guy up. A cannon sounded. His loot landed on the floor. He had another diamond and a stone sword.

A dude with a bow showed up. He pulled back an arrow and aimed at me. I froze. I hated arrows. I had encountered them to many times and was shot dead more than I can count. Mitch looked at me as an arrow shot to wards my face.

"MOVE!" he shouted and jumped to take me out of the way. We laid there on the ground him on top of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He replied. My eyes looked into his. The brown in his eye's made my heart flutter. Thank god I wasn't fully fangirling right at this moment. I would have intimidated him with my awesomeness.

"Hate to interrupt you two love bacca's but the jag with the bow has full arrows and," Jerome jumped out of the way so an arrow wouldn't hit him, "he wants to kill me!" Mitch pushed himself off the ground breaking our gaze. An arrow shot right at his feet. Mitch looked up with a determined look in his eyes. Then, without breaking eye contact with the shooter, his hand grabbed the end of the arrow and pulled it out of the ground. Jumping into the air he twirled and the momentum built up. Before the guy new it the arrow whizzed into his face. Naturally I looked away so I didn't see his stuff pour out where his body use to be. Mitch reached his hand out to me. I took it and was pulled up.

"Looks like we are staying here. We scared the crap out of them." Mitch smiled.

"Yeah buddy. GG." Jerome smiled in excitement. Mitch got his bow off the ground. A fair trophy for his badassery. A message peered up in the chat.

TheUnknown: Good job, you have made it through the man sloter.

BajanCanadian: EXPLAIN THIS PLZ

JeromeASF: YEAH YOU JAG. DO YOU KNOW THE CONSIQUENCES FOR FORCING THE POPE TO WIN THE HUNGER DEENS.

TheUnknown: You gonna kill me with that caps lock? I anen't even mad. What do you say we make this a little more interesting.

I felt my soul rip from my alive body in front of the computer screen. Everything went dark for a second. When my eye's opened I saw the blue sky with blocky clouds. My body jumped in shock. I looked down at my hands. Blocks. My fingers closed up into a blocky fist.

"AW. What the hell happened?" Mitch sat up from the grass block chair he fainted on.

"Yeah what was thaaaa… OH MY GOD!" Jerome jumped of the ground. Mitch stayed seated looking at his hands.

TheUnknown: How you like that now when you kill each other you actually die. HAHAHA

Mitch: What you can't make use kill each other.

TheUnknown: Fine. Then stay here forever. Oh and by the way you can't respon. HARDCORE BABY!

Jerome: YOU'RE A JAG!

TheUnknown: I know.

MeromemustHappen (this is an actual username. No joke. He is on my server. BTW I saw a little mistake the thing made. The server I play on is got *dot* pvp *dot* com.): Ok well if I win I will find there dead bodies and make Merome happen.

"Damn that's creepy!" I say aloud.

"I know imagine having to deal with that in real life." Mitch replied.

"Yeah it gets annoying." Jerome said in agreement.

TheUnknown: Good luck.

**OMG I GOT ALL OF THIS PLANED OUT I'M EXCITED! But but but but we haz no questions for the characters. *sadface***

**Mitch: JEROME GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!**

**Jerome: IT WASN'T THE BACCA I SWEAR!**

**Mitch: YEAH SURE! GET OVER HERE.**

**Clara: Mitch clam down I'm ok. *head follows them running around Sweetiepie***

**Sweetiepie: Damn this is getting bad. Just don't hit the forth wall. Ilikepie would be mad. She's the only one who can repair it.**

**Clara: Don't you dare touch my pickax. **

***Jerome picks it up and flails it in the air***

**Clara: DAMN IT GET BACK HERE BACCA IMA SHAVE YOU ASS!**

**Sweetiepie: *blushes* I guess I should end it before this gets more out of hand. Follow if haven't already. AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPPIE OR WHATEVER I MAKE!  
Stay lovely people.**

**BYEEEEEEEEE **


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT'S UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE SWEETIEPIE HERE And we finally get to continue our story with the benja and the bacca. I need a person for Jayyrroommmeee so I may ship the two. :3 I am evil. And at the end of this chapter we have a question for the benja so ENJIOY.**

It's been a day sense this crazy thing started. I still can't believe I am in minecraft. LIVING in Minecraft. I had my inventory on my back. And best of freaking all. I was in the HUNGER DEENS WITH JAYROME AND MITCH! Ok ok we are eating don't get your fan girl on now. Mitch noticed my face was turning red. He looked at me all weird like ,is something wrong, kind of look. I blushed a bit and took a bight of my stake.

"Man I just can't believe this is happening." Jerome broke the silence around the circle.

"Yeah, I have never thought it would happen." Mitch replied. I didn't say anything. There was one flaw to this. We had to fight to get our regular bodies back. Also I have a pro though, that Mitch and Jerome we with me. Thinking about that made me smile the crap out of my face. I had to take my mind off this or I'll go eeekkkk. The cool night air brushed across my face. I shivered.

"Hey are you cooled?" Mitch asked.

"No, no I'm fine." I replied back. No no no my teeth are chattering. I bit down hard to get them to stop but they didn't listen. GREAT. I probably look like a wimp now in front of the Pope and the Duke of power moves.

"Are you sure? Your teeth are loud. I could give you my jacket, if you want? Mitch asked. I didn't want him to be cold too so I shook my head. A drop of snow laded on my nose. Mitch looked up in shock. In a split second it became below freezing. I shivered even more.

"Jerome we gotta move or we are gonna get snow dumped on top of us." Mitch announced. Jerome got up quick and lead the way.

"I saw a jungle a couple miles that way! I think we can make it!" Jerome yelled over the wind. Mitch nodded and we followed Jerome. We were close so we wouldn't lose him in the thickness of the blizzard. I shivered furiously, trying to get warm. It wasn't working out very well. I felt someone cling to me. It was Mitch then Jerome did the same. OH MY GOD! BEST FUDGING DAY EVER! I instantly became warm. My heart pounded in my chest. Haha such a shame I don't have a camera with me my friend would be freaking the hell out. The snow storm died down and it was instantly…. Hot. They pulled away from me. DAMN IT. I wish they wouldn't have pulled away.

You know when your house is cold and you walk outside and it so hot. Well yeah, it warmed me up but I know the feeling wouldn't last long.

"Well we better find some shelter if we are gonna stay here." Jerome said looking to the trees. I didn't feel safe here. It just didn't feel right. Mitch and Jerome walked in front of me, checking there surroundings. I think there looking for chest or something. I don'ts know. Something pierced into my side. I SCREAMED IN PAIN! An iron sword had stabbed me on my side. As an instinct I elbowed whoever it was in the face. They pulled back the sword. Pain shot threw my whole body. She put the sword to my throat and smiled as the bacca and the benja were shocked.

**OH SHIT! What you gonna do now! In next chappie.**

**We haz a question to get to so leggo!**

**ICY GIRL 1234-**

**Ok I haz a question!**

**Mitch what is you SECOND favorite MC minigame?**

Mitch: Wow that's tuff. Uhhhhh I guess it's a tie between battle dome and capture the flag. But The hunger games is always my first.

*Mitch's head goes down to jertome on the floor being pinned by Clara*

Clara: Give me my FUCKING PICKAX!

Jerome: NEVER!  
Sweetiepie:** OH GOD. Here we go again. I'm sorry guys if you think its short. Maybe there will be more today I gots no clue. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed. Folllow favorite to become a person today. And I'll see next chappie or whatever I think. And send me Questions and Dares. Go INSAIN.**

**Stay lovely people!**

**BYEEEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE AND HOWS IT GOING MY NAME'S SWEETIEPIE. Welcome back to some more HD aka Hunger Deens. Lets have it go down today. We do dis. Enjoy!**

My eyes began to tear up. I had never been stabbed before. I mean in MC yeah but I never felt the pain of it. Dang it hurt. The girl holding me began to chuckle.

"This is way too easy. I thought you two would be better at finding sneakers around here. But never the less let's get this over with." Her blade touched my assofigus (I am a horrible speller. The computer hates me. It won't pick up what word it is. So damn too bad). Well this is not gonna happen to me that easy. Even though my vision is blurry I could still see the hand of the person and thought of that little seen in The Hunger games where Katniss shot the arrow at the hand of the person choking Peeta (Team Peeta HIGH FIVE). I took the blood from my wound, the sword pressed harder on my throat. I could feel the burn in the cut starting. The X marks the spot on her had where Mitch Katnessed and booommmm. She pulled away and I back flipped a kick into her face! (REVENGE BIATCH) then I took her sword to her throat.

"Booommm!" Mitch yelled.

"Wooowww. Dats nice!" Jerome yelled with. I felt my head getting dizzy. _Oh god no just hang on Clara just a little bit longer,_ I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and dropped the sword I heard a little scream and a cannon go off just before I fainted.

*Mitch POV* (OH BABY GURL WE DO DIS)

Oh crap this defiantly wasn't good. Mitch watched as Clara lost her footing and fall. Naturally he ran and caught her.

"Clara. Are you ok?" he looked at her. No answer. "Jerome come here. Help me." Jerome rushed over and knelt down. It looked like he was checking for a pulse.

"She is alive but the pulse is slow. Her blood count must be low." he announced in a serious way.

"Well we don't have any bandages to cover it." Mitch said worringly.

"We may not have a bandage but I can whip up an old bacca trick with a leaf." Jerome smirked. Mitch didn't care what it was as long as it helped Clara out then he did care. The bacca went to do his thing with a nearby poppy flower and a leaf (R.I.P Roses. ). _We need to sit her up on a tree or something_, Mitch thought, But when he moved her a little but Clara groaned in pain. _Ok maybe we got to do it slowly,_ and yeah success for Mitch. The bacca came back with a long leafy vine.

"Pull up her hoodie, jacket thing." Jerome ordered. Mitch shakily pulled up the hoodie, jacket thing (ha see what I did there). It was a bad wound, but at least it didn't go through all the way (look away guys look away. Focus on the bacca's hair). Jerome wrapped it up quick. Clara moaned in relief and a smile appeared on her face. Mitch leaned against the tree with here looking at the newly achieved sword. Mitch didn't pick up everything though. Clara had picked up a stick and a diamond from the girls stuff. So she was really dead. The girl Clara dropped the sword on. Mitch couldn't imagine actually killing someone for god sake it had to be hard. Clara's kill had to be an accident though. She fainted and dropped the sword right on that poor girl. Hack Mitch didn't even know her name.

*Jerome POV* (If you don't have anything to do just keep Power Moving! –JeromeASF 2013)

Jerome didn't like seeing Mitch this way. (Authors note- if you gonna alternate from 1st person to 2nd just make sure you have a lot of practice. I failed and typed this entire Paragraph in 1st and I was like NOOOOO so yeah there you go life lession). _Mitch needs sometime alone_, Jerome thought. He knew Mitch better than anyone all the hunger games they had done together, all the playthroughs they have done. It was natural to pick up bits and pieces of how a person acts and feels.

"Hey Mitch?"

"Yeah bigums?"

"I'm gonna go scouting, maybe find some shelter for the night or some food." Jerome suggested. Mitch's eyes said thank you but is mouth said, "Sounds like a good plan. Just don't get yourself killed." Mitch said.

"Ok be back soon." Jerome turned and when towards the setting moon. It was gonna be dawn soon. There were herds of cows in the vines. He chopped them up with Fredrick (if you don't know who Fredrick is you have clicked on the wrong fan fiction and you may have lived in a cave your whole life.) there was a ruin nearby with a crafting table, a furnace, and some beds. What a lucky find.

*Clara's POV*

You know when you have a dream and you're all confused to what the hell is happening. Yeah I don't really know what's happening at this point. Someone put his/her arm around me.

"Clara," it was Mitch, huh, at least I can't fan girl in dreams, "I don't know if you can hear me but you have to promise me not to get yourself killed. That's the last thing I need guilt that I couldn't save someone. Especially you." Well then this is lovely and sweet, too. "To be honest I have never seen someone as tuff and smart as you. I know it's only been a couple days but I can tell just by looking at your eyes. I can see the determination in them." Mitch stopped for a second. He brushed some hair off of my eye lid. SHIT this isn't a dream. Crap Fan..girl… alert. "I want to see your eyes again. Please open them." Mitch was close to me I could feel him breathing on me. EEEKKKK. Ok play it cool just open your eyes and say a funny thing.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Mitch smiling like crazy.

"Aww that was sweet." I said smiling as well.

"Oh crap you heard that. Huh uhhhh." Mitch was blushing a little. I pushed into him and our lips touched. I felt the sun slowly rise on the right side of my face (:') such such a perfect moment) I heard Jerome walk up to the left side. He must have had a perfect view of what was happening. Wow he must have dropped his jaw or something cause he wasn't talking. I pulled away. Which I regret because it it was just sooo bootyful.

"Oh my gawd Mitch." Jerome said smiling.

"Haha yeah." Mitch blushed.

"Bravo Mitch. Bravo GG." Jerome said happily.

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not Benja Kanada you did good." Jerome smiled happily. Well then I like how these two work even better.

"Alright, Jerome what you find?" Mitch asked like a boss.

"I found some epic ruins and a ton of moo moo cows."

"Well, then leggo go." Mitch said excited.

"Hold up doods. I can't really walk my side hurts like hell." I objected.(Yeah I don't have regen hacks like othe fan fics I DON'T HAVE REGEN)

"Here put your arms around bigums and me." Mitch instructed. Well this works. I nodded and said, "Onward my trust steeds." Yesh I gots some laughs out of them, LIKE A BOSS!

-At le ruins-

It looked really nice for a ruined house. Mitch sat me on some stairs that acted like a chair I quickly checked my inventory. (ok remember this face that's what she looks like right now 0.0) And HOLY SHIT DIAMOND BABY GURL HERE I COME! Without thinking I hoped up and ran to the crafting table. I crafted myself my fav weapon my DIAMOND PICKAX. I swung it around in my hands. Awesome. Mitch walked in and saw the pick. His face lit up.

"Wow where you find that?"

"I crafted it. I said walking slowly back to my stair chair, thing and sat down.

"Hey what's going on in heeerrr," Jerome saw the pickax, "no WE COULD HAVE MADE BETTY!" he yelled jokingly.

"Sorry I found the diamonds first." I said with a sheepish smile. Perfect time to be in a chair. I feel like a boss now.

Mitch looked like he was drunk. Looking around the room, probably thinking about something.

"Why? I thought we were friends?" Jerome said sadly.

"We are." I smiled. Mitch was walking to a dark block corner and a chest opening sound came into play.

"Ohhhhh Jerome."

"Yeah buddy?" Jerome asked a fake tear run down his hairy face.

"Take a look at this betty right here." Mitch threw the ax at the ground and it stuck out of the floor. Jeromes eye's widened.

"Oh hell yeah." He said and picked up the ax. he gave it a couple swings. "You see Mitch, this, this is way our veiwers made Merome." Jerome smiled deviously. Mitch facepalmed.

"Oh my gawd Jerome." he said. We laughed.

**OHHHHHHHHHHH 7 pages of this awesome story. We have ICY GIRL making a come back with my enchanted cookies.**

**Jerome: Enchanted cookies WHERE!?**

**Clara: GEMMMEEEEEE**

**Mitch: Eh you two go ahead Ima find Jerome a Betty for being such a good bacca.**

**Jerome: Mitch sense when have I been a bad one?**

**Mitch: *Death stares Jerome***

**Clara: *Munch's on cookies slowly ganing hipraspeed * num num num *RUNs around the two of them superfast and stops then hugs pickax* MINE!**

**Sweetiepie: Lovely just just Lovely my characters have gone crazy thanks to those Enchanted cookies DAMN YOU ICY GIRL (I don't mean it). Anyway follow favorite if you enjoyed leave a review for your Questions and Dares if you want to ask them to these lovely characters here. And I'll see you next chapter or whatever I think. **

**Stay lovely people**

**BYEEEEEEEE**


	6. Chapter 6

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE SWEETIEPIE HERE With another chapter of The Hunger Deens. And boy this is gonna be a good chapter. I really don't know though haven't written it while I'm typing on the bold part up here. But as always ENJOY DIS CHAPTER TO THE FULLEST :D.**

It had been a long day and we all picked out our rooms and beds for the night. Obviously I couldn't pick mine. I can't walk without my side hurting. But they gave me the room that looked almost perfect, sat me up on the bed, and her I was thinking about this in bed. Wow they are both so nice. I have seen them in there videos. They killed everyone in sight. But why would they stick with me? I was just slowing them down. I griped my side. Thinking about it just made it hurt worse. I leaned my head against the bed frame. My mind jumped back and forth trying to take my mind of my bleeding side. Great now my head hurts. Just what I need, my side and my mind are keeping me awake.

A slight knock came from my door. Who ever it was wanted me to hear it I was awake, and not to hear it if I were sleeping.

"Come in." I said. The door opened. Hey, it was Mitch.

"Hi, I see you're still awake," he sat on the edge of my bed, "is everything alright?" Wow todays my lucky day. Kissed at dawn by the Duke and now he is sitting on the side of my bed asking me if I'm alright. BEST DAY EVER!

"Yeah my side is keeping my up. Plus my brain is deciding to think about random crap." I say smiling. He smiled back and chuckled a little bit.

"Well I just came to say that I'm gonna leave to go find some water." he announced. Wait he better not be planning to leave use. If he does, then, just, nope. There is no way I'm letting him.

"Why don't you take Jerome with you?" I suggested making sure he wouldn't leave.

"Then there is no one to protect you. Look someone's got to do it or we will go thirsty." he was right. I am a human being still and I was parched. My throat was dry. There was silence between the both of us. I knew I was in danger if Jerome went with Mitch, but something could happen to Mitch, too. Someone could slit his throat while I sat in bed and while hearing his cannon go off.

"Hey you mind if I check on your wound?" Mitch asked.

"No go ahead." he pulled up my hoodie and removed the vine. It looked better but it was a little infected.

"Wow let's hope it doesn't get any worse." Mitch said looking a little worried.

"I'll be ok. It's nothing but a scratch." I joked. I got a laugh out of Mitch.

"Well that's good. Well I'ma gonna get some sleep. You too ok?" he said. I nodded.

"G'night." He shut my door. My eyes closed and I found myself sleeping. FINALY!

*Mitch POV*

Mitch left Clara's room. He had got a message before telling the Bac and Clara that he was going to get some water. He wasn't just going to get some water though.

TheUnknown: Hey Mitch.

BajanCanadian: Wat the heck do you want?

TheUnknown: I understand that you friend, aww what's her name, CoolClara777 is injured. Am I right?

BajanCanadian: Yeah what about her.

TheUnknown: Well then you're gonna have a hard time keeping her alive. Campuses will be out tomorrow and I do believe people will target you with one along with Jerome.

BajanCanadian: Not everybody.

TheUnknown: The majority will and if they take you down then they will go for Clara, and your little bacca friend.

BajanCanadian: And you're telling me this why.

TheUnkown:I got bored and plus she has been injected with a poison.

BajanCanadian: No she hazn't what are you talking about.

TheUnknown: The blades that were at spawn have a dangerous poison on them. If you get stabbed with one, let's hope you get lucky because the poison is completely random.

BajanCanadian: What do you mean?

TheUnknown: One could have stronger affects then the other. However there is only one antidote for it now located at spawn.

BajanCanadian: How much time does she have left?

TheUnknown: I'd say a couple days. The antidote won't last long though. A number of players are infected.

That's when Mitch stopped talking. He had to get to that antidote fast. Maybe leaving at dawn wasn't the best idea. A compos appeared in his hand with a plop. It pointed at spawn, sense he didn't pick any targets. Mitch bolted out the door. The only thing he took was the girl's sword. In case he died he didn't want his bow to go to someone else.

(Can we please skip him running to spawn I hate having to explain crap to you guys)

Everyone was in the bushes around spawn, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Mitch didn't want to wait. So he juat bolted for the small sack and was out of there quick.

He ran as fast as he could. The sun began to shine above him. It was dawn. Mitch glared behind him, blurry figures were following him. An arrow struck his calf. Mitch tumbled on the ground. Soon he was surrounded by people, some with and some without weapons. A knife was thrown down, is cut Mitch's eyebrow. He spun his legs around them. Making them drop like flies. He continued running, despite the pain in his calf he kept running. Setting his target for JeromeASF he kept his eyes out for water to fill up his stack of 3 glass bottles with. Luckily he found a pound and stopped and quickly filled them up.

*Jerome POV*

Jerome was startled off the bed by intense screaming coming from Clara's room. He opened the door to Clara's room, her muscles were tense and she was screaming at the top of her lounges.

"Clara, what's wrong!?" Jerome ran over to her took a look at her wound. It was green. Instead of an infection with red around the wound, it was green. Clara soon calmed down but she didn't open her eyes.

**HUUUUUUU AW HELL NO. Is probably what you saying right now. :3 I know im devious. What im saying right now is we have no questions :( im sad.**

**Sweetiepie: Jerome I'm sad.**

**Jerome: *splashes awkwardness potion in the face of Sweetiepie* **

**Sweetiepie: What the hell!?**

**Jerome: GEMME A GIRL FRIEND!**

**Sweetiepie: I would but im waiting for an person to give me a character to use for you GF.**

**Mitch: The Bacca's lonely.**

**Jerome: HURRY OR I'LL BRAKE THE FORTH WALL!**

**Sweetiepie: Jerome at this point I think we already broke it.**

**Jerome: Then I'll break it a AGAIN *swings ax at wall***

**Mitch: *Stops Jerome* Easy bigums try to have some patience don't let your bacca temper get the best of you.**

**Jerome: you're right. I'm very sorry sir**

**Mitch: It's ok thank you very Much sir.**

**Clara: I love how these two work.**

**Sweetiepie: I know why you think I wrote a fan fiction about them. Anyway guys we gotta go. Hope you people enjoyed, follow favorite to become a person today. And We will see you next chapter or whatever I think. **

**Stay lovely people **

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	7. Chapter 7

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE and today we continue. If I delayed you then I am sorry. Ima try to make this chapter long if I don't forgive me. I have an Xbox 1 so yeah I'm being kinda of lazy. Been playing that instead of you know. Anyway ENJOY!**

*Mitch POV*

Mitch ran up to the house. His calf burned, the arrow still dangling from it. Mitch was out of breath, but he kept pushing himself. He had to get that antidote to Clara or she could die. Opening the door, Mitch dragged his hurt leg inside.

"JEROME! GET DOWN HERE!" Mitch yelled. Jerome came running down the stairs. He gasped once he saw Mitch hugging the edge of a stair, chair, thing.

"Mitch? What happened?" he gasped. Mitch explained what happened while Jerome helped him to the chair.

"Well that explains why Clara was screaming this morning." Jerome said aloud.

"Yeah give this to her," Mitch handed the needle to Jerome, "You might want to hurry and get Betty out. We have composes and you can target people with them."

"So?"

"Jerome, I was followed here. There is only one antidote." Mitch announced.

"Well shit." Jerome disappeared upstairs. Mitch pulled the arrow out of his calf. (My dog is like laying on my wrist right know while I'm typing this part SO CUTE) The burning felling came back all at once. Mitch cringed in pain. He liked bows and arrows, just not when he doesn't have them in his hand. _Oh crap! Where's my sword? _Mitch thought looking around the room. It must have fallen off when he tumbled to the ground.

Jerome ran down the stairs, Betty in one hand, Fredrick in the other.

"Mitch we got company!"

"What is it bigums?"

"After I gave the antidote to Clara, a bunch of dudes started pouring out of the woods."

"I don't have a sword doe. I lost it on the run." Mitch proclaimed (fancy word using).

"Shoot anyone who comes by me with the bow. Get on the stairs!" Jerome panicked. They both took their positions and waited. Soon the door busted open. A team of two came inside. Jerome quickly swung his axes to stop the incoming stabs.

"Don't do dis. We could be allies. I don't want to kill you but I will if I have too!" Jerome said. One of the team members loosened up his grip on the sword and it flying out of his hands. Soon another sword came through the doods chest. It poked out and was quickly pulled back through. The cannon went off. Then the person did the same to the other. He took a swing at Jerome. Jerome quickly dodged and knocked the sword out of the guy's hand. Without thinking Jerome plunged his ax into the doods skull and his stuff piled on the ground. Jerome stared at the stuff and fell to his knees.

What had Jerome done?

**Ok ok I have failed at life. :( I didn't make the chapter long enough. OK so we have a question to get down to business on LEGGO!**

**Ilikepie1079:**

**Q's**

**Clara- Do you *Wink,wink* like-like Mitch?**

Clara: Uhhhhhhhh *Blushes at staring Mitch*

**Mitch- What would happen if Jerome kissed you randomly?**

Mitch: I got no clue.

Jerome: *Kiss's Mitch on the check* well now you do.

Mitch: *Death stairs Jerome*

**Jerome- Would you marry Betty.  
**Jerome: If I could YEAH!

**Some D's**

**Clara-Kiss Mitch. For the LULZ.**

Clara: You know that question you asked earlier? Does this answer it? *Walks up to Mitch and cradles him. Kisses him gently on the lips*

Mitch: *Pulls away for a little bit* I think it does. My turn. *Pulls Clara in for the big finish :D*

**JAYROME- Bring Sky in only for this dare and tell him to kiss Mitch.**

Jerome: Ok. *Makes aither portal * (Ha see what I did there)

Sky: *Comes in* JAYYROOMMMEEE.

Jerome: Hey man kiss the benja for me.

Sky: Uhhhhh.

**Mitch- Kiss Sky or Luna will literally end you.**

**Luna: Hells yeah I will! For kissing my man!**

**Ilikepie: Shut up, Luna!**

Jerome: Well then *Bumps Sky into Mitch, lips touch for a second*

Sky: *Pulls away* Why fluffy?

Fluffy: FOR THE LULZ SKY FOR THE LULZ!

**One more Dare-**

**Fluffy-Take your fate and kiss Mitch, and make Clara watch.**

Jerome: Ok *Makes sure Clara is looking, looks Mitch in the eye's Kisses him softly*

Clara: YOU ASSHOLE *Round house kicks Jerome into forth wall*

Jerome: *Makes a hole*

Luna: *Crawls through, punches Mitch hard in the face. Leaves.*

Mitch:* falls on the ground* What the hell just happened.

Forth wall:*starts sucking everything in*

**Sweetiepie: OH SHITZ ILIKEPIE HELPS ME! SORRY WE GOT TO GO HOPE YOU ENJOYED FOLLOW FAVORITE TO BECOME A PERSON TODAY AND ILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER OR WHAT EVER I THINK  
AHHH STAY LOVELY PEOPLE!  
BYYEEEEEE  
DAMN IT JER…**

***End of chapter***


	8. Chapter 8

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE AND WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPPIE OF HUNGER DEENS! I aploigies for the lack of crap being uploaded. I hurt my wrist and yeah it is still hurt :( been in a lot of pain. But I fell up to updating so here we go ENJOY AS ALWAYS!**

Black bugs flew around me. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!? They stung me over and over again I was screaming. It hurt so bad. Like a million bee stings at once. I got on the ground and covered my face. I wasn't gonna let them get to my face if it's the last thing I do.

I stopped screaming, I know it wouldn't do any good. Then a sharper pain went through my arm. It burned, I began screaming again. I don't think I can take any more of this. I heard a slight voice. It was slurry, I couldn't really understand it. My vision blurred and soon I woke up from whatever that was. (MY WRIST HURTS! Guess time to go 1 handed. YOLO.)

I saw Mitch and the bacca standing over me.

"Clara, talk to me." Mitch asked. I looked around. Everything was blurry, as I moved my head the picture would slide.

"SAY SOMETHING CLARA!" Jerome said frustrated. I didn't feel like talking. My head was lite, I could barely keep it up.

Jerome noticed something out the window, and walked over to go check it out. Mitch took my hand and felt my head. His hand was hot.

"Jerome, she's cold."

"What?"

"Her head feel." Mitch suggested. Jerome took his furry hand and put it on my head. I let out a sigh of relief, sooo warm!

"Yep that's not normal." Jerome said.

I looked out the window. I could see everything in a picture if my eyes just stayed still. Big trees, small ones, and a white grayish speck on top. Wait just a fucking minute. What the fuck if that?

"Clara, whatcha lookin at?" Mitch looked towards the window. He dropped my hand and walked over.

"Jerome?"

"Yea buddy?"

"Did we plan on getting sniped today?"

"It's not on the to do list." Jerome joked. An arrow wized by Mitch's head.

"Oh my god! We gotta move!" Mitch walked over to his inventory on the gowned and put it on him. Jerome did the same. I had my pick on my back luckily. Mitch through me over his shoulder and he ran out the door. I passed out. (ok not gonna end it here. Wrist does hurt like hell though. UHG WHY DID I HAVE TO FALL ICE SCATTING!)

I walk up to a blue sky and Mitch holding me. Wait… HOLY CRAP IM BEING CRADDLED BY THE BENJA KANADA! Omigod best moment ever. I looked up at his face, that looked down at me then up again.

"JEROME SHE'S AWAKE!"

"HALILUJIA!" Jerome yelled. Mitch sat me up, and I rubbed my eye's.

"What the hell happened?" I asked. Jerome explained everything.

-About 2 days later-

We had set up camp in a pretty forest. Everything was shining of the leaves, and the leaves blew in the wind. It smelled like watermellooonnn!(I had to ok) I was leaning against a rock and watch the 2 of them scramble around trying to make a fire. They must have forgotten they needed a flint and steal. I just let them do their thing. I was looking at the sky. Happy to be alive.

**OK OK OK OK WHO HAS SEEN THE AWESOME HUNGER GAMES PARADY! ITS AMAZING AND I CANT GET The SONg OUT OF MY HEAD! Ok im having a hard time desiding on 2 girls for the bacca. We have Ivy whose a normal girl, or the Bacca Girl who is a bacca of course. Vote in the reviews. You read what the look ike in the reviews so go crazzzzyyyy. OH I NEEDZ QUESTIONS THE PPL NEED ASK DARES AND QUESTIONS! Or this bottom thing is pointless. Anyway Favorite if you ENJOYED follow tp become a person today and I'll see you guys next chapter or whatever I think. **

**Stay lovely people**

**BYYYEEEEEE **


	9. Chapter 9

**WHATS UP MY LOVELY PEOPLE MY NAMES SWEETIEPIE! Merry Christmas to all and to all you shall enjoy. My wrist is broken and in a cast so LEGGO! Still waiting for your votes I NEED THEM QUICK! **

A fire was keeping me warm, while I lay on the grass trying to go to sleep. My arm lay next to my head and my eye's gazed at the fire. It was a pretty fire, orange and red colors mixed together. Just like Mitch's eye's, how they match's his real life person perfectly. His skin was so epic, too. It can be animated perfectly even if the animation doesn't capture his face very well. My eyes grew heavy and I closed them. Sleep came and I had the most beautiful dream.

*Mitch POV*

A quite night had set over the group. Mitch volunteered to take first watch. He didn't want someone to slit their throats while the where sleeping. The composes made it harder to deal with.

5 cannons sounded off. Must be 5 tributes left. This by far is the longest hunger games Mitch has ever encountered. Him and Jerome would usually go around and kill everyone and take them to the D, this time it was different. Considering they were actually living in minecraft they didn't want to risk it.

A rustle in the bushes startled Mitch. He jumped up and pointed his bow at the area. He squinted, making sure the arrow would go where he wanted it to.

An ax flew out of the bushes and almost got Mitch in the face. He dodged and pulled back his arrow and shot in that direction. A cannon went off and a countdown started. The death match has come.

"BIGGUMS CLARA WAKE UP!" Clara jerked awake and Jerome jumped up welding Fredrick and Betty in hand.

*Clara's POV*

"What is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Death match, get your shit together we gotta prepare." Mitch announced. I grabbed my pickaxe, and threw on some armor. Jerome grabbed a few leather armor pieces and picked up his inventory. I grabbed mine and some stake. 5,4,3,2,1 a teleportation felling came in commence. We appeared back at spawn. I breathed heavily and my heart was racing. A stroke of lightning went off and I ran for center. I found Mitch and Jerome doing the same.

"Look it's the sniper from the other night." Mitch pointed at him. I nodded. I didn't want to kill anyone but it looked like he wanted to. He pulled back his bow and aimed at me. I froze, he let go of the arrow. Mitch quickly ran in front of me. The arrow hit him right in the gut. It was like everything went in slow motion. I carried Mitch to the ground. Jerome stared at Mitch. His face was lit with anger and he faced the archery man. He threw Fredrick and cut off his head. Now it was just us we had to fight against each other. I didn't care I just wanted Mitch to be alright. Jerome walked up to me. I cradled Mitch in my arms. An arrow stuck out of his gut. Jerome turned away and faced the sky.

"Alright sir I'll make a deal with you! We defeat you and we win The Hunger Deens?! Is that a DEAL!" He screamed at the sky as if it would answer. Hot tears slid down my face. I knew we couldn't win with Mitch like this. He'd differently be the first target of who ever came down to fight us. The Unknown person answered, "Deal, but I'll surely win." He said. A twister began and the day turned to night. To my surprise Herobrine appeared where the twister ended. His glowing eye's stared into my soul. Holy shit this was not good. I grabbed my pickaxe and set Mitch up on a pillar. I got ready to fight. Lightning struck at Jerome's feet. He jump up to the pillar and pushed off with all his mite and pointed his axe right at Herobrine. Herobrine round house kicked Jerome into the pillar he pushed of from. He was knocked out. I was next. Herobrine slowly came towards me. I gripped my pickaxe. There has got to be a way to kill this man. He got close to me and stared into my eyes. I felt my life being sucked away.

An arrow wised by my face and hit Herobrine in the arm. I swung my pickaxe right where the arrow was bedded in. Herobrine let out a razor sharp scream. I pulled out my pickax and aimed for his head. The pickaxe went striate through his eye and he disappeared in a diamond swarm.

"Mitch." I said. I quickly turned around and ran toward him. My body was disappearing quickly. I cradled him in my arms once again. His body was disappearing as well.

"Mitch we won. We are going home." Mitch looked like he was tired. The world finally faded away.

I woke up in a hospital room. A white ceiling was greeted by my gaze. A mask attached to my face. I hope Mitch and Jerome made it out ok.

**OK OK IM AN ASSHOLE but yeah that was the end of the story hope you guys really enjoyed. I will be starting a new one so follow for that to go down. Here we go how would you rate this ending? TELLS ME! Anyway favorite if you enjoyed, follow me to become a person today and I'll see you later to the next story I think**

**Stay Lovely people**

**BYEEEEEE!**


End file.
